Big Hero 6 One Shots
by Brainyxbat
Summary: A series of Big Hero 6 one shots! Hence the title. XD Main couple: Venus (OC) x Wasabi. Romance/Friendship are the main categories, but the rest will be in there too. Highest rating will be T. Inspired by DivineSpiritual's Big Hero 7 One Shots! Check them out!
1. Shooting in SFIT

**(A/N: _FINALLY_ finished this! I've had writer's block for who knows how long, until last night, and today. O_O I was inspired by DivineSpiritual's "Big Hero 7 One Shots" to do my own. Enjoy! I hope...)**

* * *

**Shooting in SFIT**

Rating: T

Summary: An ordinary day in the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology turns frightening: one student has a gun! And he's not afraid to use it!

* * *

5'1" Catherine Woods walked out of her father's car, feeling cute in her black Tokidoki Halloween t-shirt, black lacey skirt, black laceless sneakers, and little black bat hoop earrings. Her black, scruffy hair laid over her shoulders, contrasting against her ivory skin; a fringe laid over her forehead, while much longer bangs covered the right side of her face, and the green dyed streaks matched her large eyes. Catherine, or "Venus" as her friends call her, held onto the straps of her white skull floral backpack, as she walked inside the main building of the campus she attended, the "San Fransokyo Institute of Technology". Since she arrived a little early, she made a beeline for the main laboratory, where she and her friends always hung out before, between, and after classes.

"Venus!" 5'10" Honey Lemon, one of her friends, called her name after seeing her come in. She had flowing blonde hair with an orange tint, large magenta eyeglasses framing her big green eyes, and a yellow headband keeping her hair back. "Over here!" She was wearing a pink dress that reached her mid-thighs, a yellow cardigan fully open, lighter pink leggings, and white Mary Jane platform high heels that made her 6'2".

Venus eagerly ran up to the group. "Hey, guys! Where's Wasabi?"

"Bathroom," 5'4" Gogo Tomago replied, working on her motorbike. She had short, scruffy black hair with purple streaks in her bangs, and almond-shaped brown eyes lined with purple makeup. She wore navy blue and red running shorts, black capri leggings, a black cropped biker jacket, dark red running shoes, and a plain white t-shirt.

"Ah. Any villains out there?" Venus asked Hiro Hamada, the youngest student at the institution.

"Not so far," 5'0" Hiro replied after Baymax, the vinyl nurse robot, scanned the city. The prodigy wore his usual red robot t-shirt, navy blue hoodie, khaki cargo shorts, and grey sneakers with yellow laces.

"Hey, guys! I'm going to grab us all some lunch from Noodle Burger!" 6'0" Fred Frederickson announced to the group, in a blue kaiju t-shirt, white undeshirt, cargo shorts, grimy white and green sneakers, and his usual monster beanie hat. "Who wants what?"

"I'd like a noodle burger with a soft bun, extra mustard and pickles, and a small fry," Venus requested.

"I'll pass," Gogo refused.

"I'll copy Venus' order, but no extras," Hiro added.

"I brought my own lunch from home," Honey Lemon held up a brown paper bag for a moment, "So did Wasabi." She gestured to the missing friend's lunch bag.

"Alright; I'll bring back stickers for all you guys! Later!" Fred was out the door almost immediately.

"What is it with Fred and those stickers?" Gogo wondered aloud.

Venus giggled with a shrug, as she sat on the recliner, her backpack at her feet. "Noodle Burger has good food, though."

"Yeah, they do," Hiro agreed.

Behind the couch, 6'4" Wasabi No Ginger re-entered the lab after his little trip to the restroom. He was in dark denim jeans, black jikatabi shoes, a yellow headband just under his smooth dreadlocks (that gave him an extra inch of height), and a green t-shirt. He was about to announce his return, when he looked at the recliner; he smiled upon seeing a head of black green-streaked, bushy hair peeking out, and hearing a voice he knew anywhere. He sneaked up behind the couch, silently shushing the others, then made his move.

Venus was completely oblivious, as she talked about a shopping trip with Honey Lemon and Gogo. She was looking forward to wandering the San Fransokyo Mall with her girl friends, and going to their regular stops. "Maybe after we go to the pop culture shop, we can- oh!" She was cut off when her vision was suddenly blocked... by large, familiar hands.

"Guess who?" She heard his voice through Honey Lemon's gushing and giggles.

Venus blushed, as she turned on the chair, pushing herself up on her knees. "Hey, Wasabi," She greeted him with a giggle.

"Hey yourself." He kneeled down, and they shared a quick kiss.

You see, Wasabi and Venus have been dating for over 5 months, going on 6. When they all were at Los Angeles for a science convention, the two realized that since they met, on Venus' first day at SFIT, they've had feelings for each other; despite Venus' highly old-fashioned father's initial protests, they started going out, and were still strong in their relationship. It was hard to believe that it had already been over 5 months since that time, but they wouldn't trade them for anything. While she was staying with her then new boyfriend's family, her father apologized for trying to separate them, and gave the young couple his blessing, to their joy and relief.

Wasabi sat in the recliner, after Venus gave him access, and she sat comfortably in his lap, leaning on his chest. "Anything new at your place, V?"

"Not much," She shrugged, "Just same old."

"Where's Fred?"

"He went to Noodle Burger to get lunch for Venus, Hiro, and himself," Honey Lemon replied.

"Ah."

With the group talking to one another, Venus blushed as she felt Wasabi's fingers fondly play with one of the green streaks in her hair. "Maybe you and I can hang out after classes are out," He suggested.

"Sorry; I'm going to be shopping with Honey and Gogo after classes."

"You're choosing them over me? I'm hurt," He joked, making her giggle. He always loved hearing her laugh.

"After we're done, I'll be all yours; we can go to that taco place for a nice, casual dinner."

"It's a date," He tilted his head to the side, and kissed her temple. "And y'know, our 6-month anniversary is just next week."

"Yep," She nodded, turning to him with her head on his shoulder, "I'm pretty excited for that."

"Me too," Wasabi tenderly tucked her hair behind her ear, "I have something special planned for that day."

"Can't wait," They shared another kiss; she giggled as they rubbed their noses together for a moment.

"Okay, enough canoodling, love monsters," Fred teased them, suddenly re-entering the lab, "Time for lunch!" He held up the takeout bags from Noodleburger.

"Don't you mean love _birds__,_ Freddie?" Honey Lemon asked him.

"I prefer monsters."

~ Big Hero 6 ~

The gang walk in the cafeteria, their stomaches ready to be filled. "What're you guys getting?" Venus asked Wasabi, Honey Lemon, and Gogo.

"I am a robot," Baymax answered her in his usual monotone voice, "I do not eat."

"I know, Baymax," She giggled.

"My usual," Gogo shrugged, "Hamburger."

"Same," Honey Lemon replied, "A chicken pecan salad."

"I'll be having sushi," Wasabi looked down at his girlfriend, his arm around her shoulders, "Maybe if Noodleburger doesn't fill you up too much, I can share," He leaned down, and kissed her soft, clean hair.

She blushed, as she sidled up to him. "I'd love that. Maybe after our dinner tonight, we can..."

"FREEZE!" The whole cafeteria stopped dead in their tracks at a student shouting at the top of his lungs. He was holding a handgun! "EVERYONE GET DOWN!" On cue, every student and faculty dropped to their knees, with their hands up.

As the gunman scanned the students with his evil eyes, Wasabi held Venus close, his own fear evident. He'd never forgive himself if anything happened to her; she's his whole world, and he can't lose her. He can't live without the love of his life.

"You, blondie!" He turned to a petrified Honey Lemon. "You're coming with me." She hastily shook her head; this made him angry. "I'm not taking no for an answer."

"Stay away from her!" Venus wrenched out of Wasabi's protective hold, and stood between her friend and the deranged young man.

"Venus, don't!" Hiro tried to protest; he had a bad feeling of what's going to happen.

"Get out of my way, shrimp," The gunman's eyes narrowed.

"No," She glared back, "I'm getting the dean!" She runs for the door to get Professor Granville. Big mistake.

Everyone's hearts stopped when the maniac, quick as a flash, turned the safety off the gun, and fired right at Venus' chest!

"VENUS!" Wasabi screamed in horror, tears in his eyes immediately. His girlfriend fell face-up on the ground, taking her last breath, as her eyes closed for the final time.

"Okay, that's IT!" A fuming Gogo pounced on the gunman when he wasn't looking in her direction.

"Gogo, no!" Honey Lemon exclaimed fearfully.

Surpisingly, Gogo was able to knock the gun out of his hand, and keep on the ground. "Someone call the cops! And Granville!"

Wasabi, Fred, Hiro, and Honey Lemon ran over to their friend, Hiro dragging Baymax by the hand. "Baymax, scan her! Quick!"

Baymax scanned the unmoving girl in Wasabi's arms, as blood drained from the bullet wound, staining her shirt. "Her heart is no longer pumping blood, and her organs have shut down. She is deceased; I am sorry." The robot laid his vinyl hand on Wasabi's shoulder in attempted comfort.

"No," Wasabi breathed, "No! NO! _**NO-O-O-O-O!**_" He leaned down, and let his sobs out, his forehead pressed against his love's, as their friends, the other students, and the faculty grieved for the young botanist.

~ Big Hero 6 ~

Some time later, a funeral was held for Venus. There was a vigil for her at SFIT, where Granville spoke with sadness of her passing, and students left flowers and candles by a framed photo of her. There wasn't a single dry eye in the audience, especially when a video of Venus' presentation of her candy seeds, which had granted her permission to attend the institute in the first place, played on the big screen.

At the large funeral home, the casket is open, so the young student is shown laying peacefully, a red rose in her hands at her chest. Simple Plan's "Gone Too Soon" was playing softly from a radio in the room. It suited the situation perfectly; she really was gone too soon. There is a screen with her campus ID picture on it; she's glowing with the ivory short-sleeved blouse with a black collar and buttons, and a white spiderweb design on the collar, a simple black cardigan over it, and her sweet, beautiful smile. Wasabi, clad in a nice suit, wiped tears away as he looked at the picture. He'll never see her smile again.

As her family (except her bullying older brother, Jack) and friends gave speeches on her impact in their lives, everyone listened intently, every heart broken. Her little cousins, Bella and Mikey, didn't understand why everyone was so down, being four and one, respesctively. "A-and now," Venus' mother, Malia Woods, choked on her sobs, "W-we'd like to play a video dedicated to Catherine," She wiped her tears away, but they kept coming. "H-her good friend, Carmen Lopez, put it together. C-Carmen?" With a heavy heart, Honey Lemon put the DVD in the player, and started the video.

_After several home videos of her childhood, the guests smiling at the adorable little girl she was, the first section showed the nerd gang, before Hiro had joined them, at the beach on a sunny day, wearing swimsuits for the hot weather. The girl of the hour was wearing a black strapless peplum tankini top, and black and white cat print swim boyshorts. She didn't have a care in the world; as if her inevitable end would not be coming soon._

"_Shh," She looked at Honey's recording phone, holding a large bucket full of salty ocean water, as she kept her voice down, "Wasabi's asleep; I'm going to give him a good wakeup call!" As Honey stifled giggles behind her phone, the tiny Goth girl tiptoed to her sleeping boyfriend, who's only wearing dark blue swim trunks with vibrant green pineapples on them, and a matching green headband. "One, two, three!" On cue, she swung the bucket forward, and threw the water right on him!_

"_AACK!" Wasabi yelped in shock, the others cracking up with laughter, as he spit out salty water, and rubbed it away from his eyes. He saw Venus giggling with a bucket in her hands, and smiled mischievously, knowing she was responsible. "Okay, you are going to get it, Missy!"_

_With a scream of playful fear, Venus threw the bucket in the sand and ran for her life, thankful that her black Converse sneakers were protecting her feet from the hot, slightly lumpy sand, with Wasabi hot on her tail. When she reached her beach towel, he managed to pin her down on her back, and started tickling her like crazy. She screamed and squealed with hysterical laughter, as Honey kept recording them. "Wasabi, stop! Stop it!" She laughed._

Wasabi managed to crack a small smile at the adorable scene. But it saddened him even more at the same time; he was never going to hear her beautiful laugh ever again. As his mother, Glory Ginger, rubbed his shoulder in comfort, he wiped the never-ending tears from his eyes, as he sniffled. More clips showing Venus with all her friends and family are shown, including baking and exchanging cute stickers with Honey Lemon, Super Mario video games with Fred, biking with Gogo, and snuggling with Wasabi. The latter of which was apparently taped without their initial knowledge; Wasabi shouting Fred's name in irritation while pushing the camera away, with Venus giggling in the background, cracked some small grins amongst the guests through their somber.

Soon, it was time to head for the San Fransokyo National Cemetery, where Venus would rest in peace. On the way out, Wasabi lingered at the casket; his heart broke even more, if such a thing was possible, at her sweet, peaceful, unmoving face. Tears fell, as he stroked her hair from her forehead. "Oh Venus," he whispered, "Why did this have to happen? Why did you have to be so brave?" He kissed her forehead. "I'll never forget you. I, I love you." Diamond, his younger sister, laid her rubbing hand on her sobbing oldest brother's shoulder in attempted comfort, as they caught up with the rest.

~ Big Hero 6 ~

A few weeks, almost a month, had passed since Venus was lowered into the ground, never to be seen again. Wasabi wasn't the same ever since that fateful day, when that deranged maniac took her life. He no longer went out with his friends after classes were over. He barely talked; heck, he barely even left his room anymore.

Currently, while Glory was making dinner, Wasabi was laying on his bed, wearing his pajamas lazily. A framed picture of him with Venus at Disneyland was on his nightstand, where he could see it every day and night. He remembered that day like it was only yesterday; when Venus had turned 19 years old, he and their friends had surprised her with a trip to the famous theme park like she had wanted since she was a little girl. He could still remember her excitement when they made the big reveal to her after parking the RV they rented for the long drive, and how she kissed him all over his face when they said he had the idea. He sat up, and held the picture to his chest, as if it would bring her back. If only.

"Hey, son?" Jerome, Wasabi's father, peeked in. "Glory's making your favorite tonight."

"Not hungry," He mumbled.

Feeling sympathetic, Jerome sighed, and sat next to him. "I know you miss her, Leon; we all do. She didn't deserve this." He rubbed his shoulder. "I'd do anything to go back in time, and prevent the shooting from happening."

"Me too," Wasabi agreed.

"And... she would want you to take care of yourself, and not be sad. I remember how she hated seeing you sad."

"Y-yeah. Um, I, I'll have dinner."

"Good," He nodded, "Glory will come get you when it's ready. We're all here for you, buddy." He walked out of the room.

Wasabi sighed, and laid back on the bed, holding the frame on his chest. Venus' bright, happy smile in the picture jabbed his heart. "Oh Venus," He ran his thumb along her sweet, innocent face, "I miss you." He put the frame back on the nightstand, and grabbed a little velvet box next. He opened it, revealing what was inside; a sterling silver ring with a black diamond on top, and the spiral hill from one of Venus' favorite movies, "The Nightmare Before Christmas" over it. He was planning on giving it to her on their 6-month anniversary when they would've had a sushi dinner prepared by him. Only that gun-wielding monster took the love of his life away from him.

He sighed, and let his arm hang down from the mattress, as he fought back more tears, the open box on the nightstand.

"Mew." He merely blinked at the cute little squeak.

It came from the newest member of the family: a tiny female kitten, only 6 weeks old going on 7, with short solid black fur, and large green eyes. She wore a white collar with black skulls/crossbones, and a black bow tie with white skulls/crossbones on one side around her neck. She was adopted just a few days ago, after she was dumped by a previous owner at Mission Dolores Park. Normally, Wasabi wasn't the type to get a pet, unless it was clean like a fish, but he strangely felt drawn to the poor, skinny little creature at first sight. She reminded him of Venus. He couldn't let her live defenseless on the streets, and he didn't know of any no-kill animal shelters nearby. So by his persuasion, they welcomed her into their home, and she now has a loving family. Since Wasabi hates unsanitary situations, his family did anything dirty, while he always fed her, and refilled her water bottle whenever it was needed. He, his younger brother Marcus, and Jerome even bought and built a cat tree for her in the living room.

"Hi," He mumbled.

"Mew," She sniffled at his hand, and rubbed her head against it affectionately, purring like a little motor. As if she sensed his somberness, she hopped up on the bed, and climbed on his chest. "Mew." He petted the soft fur on her head and back, feeling a little soothed, as she purred some more.

"I promise I won't ever let anything happen to you... Venus."

"Mew."

* * *

**(A/N: The first BH 6 Vesabi one shot! And yep, the kitten's named after Venus. X3**

**Pinterest Links: Just put these numbers in a Pinterest pin URL!**

**Venus:**

**-T-Shirt: 442830575856494277**

**-Skirt: 442830575854822339**

**-Sneakers: 442830575857845685**

**-Earrings: 442830575855788000**

**-Backpack: 442830575858623998**

**-Blouse: 442830575861018717**

**-Swim Top (top only): 442830575860776405**

**-Swim Bottoms (bottoms only): 442830575860776570**

**Wasabi:**

**-Swim Trunks: 384072674468500823**

**-Kitten: 442830575859437308 (black w/ green eyes)**

**-Kitten Collar: 442830575859437357 (white w/ black skulls, and black bow w/ white skulls)**

**-Ring: 442830575858437206 (Jack Skellington & Sally)**

**Hope you enjoyed! Wasabi's family's names, and Honey Lemon's real name were thought up of by my dA friend strawberrybubble456!)**


	2. Christmas Angel

**Christmas Angel**

Rating: K

Summary: Around the holidays, Wasabi meets a pretty girl named "Venus" at the Lucky Cat, and after some persuasion from his friends, invites her to attend Aunt Cass' Christmas party with him.

(Extended title: Christmas Angel that Smells like Gingerbread)

* * *

"Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way!" Hiro's aunt Cass sang excitedly, as she worked behind the counter at the Lucky Cat cafe.

"Ooh, I'm so excited for the Christmas party this Friday!" Honey Lemon gushed. "I'll make my best brownies with red and green frosting, and I got a new outfit to wear! Gogo and I went shopping together a few days ago! What will you guys be wearing?"

"I dunno," Hiro Hamada shrugged; he wasn't a fashion guy.

"Come on, Hiro! You should have some kind of plan!" She insisted.

"Honey Lemon, not everyone plans ahead with their clothes," Gogo Tomago muttered, "Some people just wing it."

"My family tailor's going to whip something up for me," Fred added in, as the little bell at the door jingled, indicating that someone was entering.

"What about you, Wasabi?" Honey asked the tallest member of their group, Wasabi Ginger. Although, he wasn't exactly paying attention. "Wasabi? Hello?"

"Earth to Wasabi!" Gogo waved her hand in front of his eyes, but he was unresponsive.

"Uh, guys?" Hiro gestured to the door, where their friend was staring.

Someone had entered the cafe, and Wasabi couldn't avert his eyes once he saw her. He felt like he was looking at an angel. The girl, standing at only 5'1" in height, had smooth ivory skin, wild black hair framing her face, accented with grass green streaks, and large green eyes lined with long black eyelashes. A short fringe covered the left side of her forehead, while the entire right side of her face was hidden under long bangs with a green skunk stripe. Her Goth-punk outfit consisted of a black unzipped moto-style jacket with faux fur on the collar, black skinny jeans with white skulls all over, a black t-shirt with a "Have Yourself a Creepy Lil Christmas" white/red sweater design on the front, and dark green Doc Martens combat boots.

The girl walked up to the counter. "Hello! Welcome to Lucky Cat Cafe!" Cass greeted her enthusiastically. "What can I get you?"

"H-hi," The girl greeted her, sounding timid, "Um, d-do you have gingerbread lattes?"

"We sure do!"

"Cool; um, c-can I get a small one?"

"Coming right up!" Cass nodded, and the girl paid. "Here, have a candy cane, on the house!" She gave her one with green stripes. "Green, to match your pretty hair!"

Her cheeks blushed red, as she took the festive treat. "Th-thanks," She tucked a strand behind her ear, and carefully tore the clear wrapping after untying the red ribbon. She was wearing candy cane stud earrings.

The girl used a gingerbread-scented hand sanitizer, while Cass started on her latte. "So what brings you to San Fransokyo?"

"I uh, I moved here for college next year," She replied.

As she ordered and waited patiently, while sucking on her tasty treat, the gang observed the newcomer. "Y'know guys, we should invite her to sit with us," Honey suggested.

"S-sit with us?" Wasabi stammered nervously.

"Yeah! And you can escort her to the party!"

"Wha-what? Like on a uh, a date? But I..."

"Come on, Wasabi," Gogo scoffed, "We know you like that girl."

"You mean that beautiful Christmas angel that smells like gingerbread?" He blurted out.

"Ooh, that proves it!" Fred exclaimed. "You li-!"

"Fred!" Wasabi slapped his hand over the fanboy's mouth. "She'll hear you!"

"Here you go," Cass gave her a festive cup, "One gingerbread latte!" She added in a small slip of paper. "And I'm having a Christmas party here this Friday; you're welcome to attend!"

"A party? Th-that sounds great," She took the cup and invitation, "Th-thanks; I'll think about it."

"Alright," Cass nodded, "I hope to see you then! You'll have a great time, and you ought to make a lot of new friends here!"

"Sounds cool," The girl nodded, and walked to the tables, wondering which one to sit in.

"Hey!" Honey Lemon caught her attention. "Why don't you sit here with us? We don't bite."

"Um, o-okay," She reluctantly agreed, and sat in an empty chair... across from Wasabi.

"Hi! I'm Carmen, but everyone calls me Honey Lemon!" The perky blonde introduced herself.

"I'm Gogo," The Korean girl added, before sipping her coffee.

"This is Wasabi!" Honey introduced the flustered young man for him after he was silent for a few seconds. "His real name's Leon!"

"And I'm Fred! I gave everyone their nicknames!" Fred beamed.

"It's uh, n-nice to meet you guys," She timidly drummed her fingers on her latte cup, "I, I'm Catherine, but my parents have called me Venus since I was a little girl. I think it's because I said it a lot back then."

"Aww, so cute!" Honey gushed. "You're pretty!"

"Oh uh, th-thanks," The girl, nicknamed Venus, blushed deeper, as she sipped her latte, "Mm, that's good."

"Yep; my aunt makes the best lattes," Hiro agreed, "I'm Hiro Hamada, and this is Baymax."

"A robot?" Venus gave Baymax an elevator look. "Cool! He looks like a snowman," She giggled. "Is he huggable?"

"I was designed with a non-threatening, huggable design," Baymax informed her, with one finger in the air.

"He's a robot nurse, basically," Hiro added, "He's programmed with medical information to help anyone in need."

"That's pretty cool."

"So, are you going to the party here, on Friday?" Honey asked her.

"Oh um, I uh, y-yeah, I guess I am."

"Awesome!"

"About that; Wasabi has something he needs to ask you," Gogo gestured to the African-American young man, who was still nervous.

Venus turned to him. "Oh yeah? Um, what's up?"

"Uh..." Wasabi hesitated, "Um... about the party; uh... maybe I can be... your escort? Or chaperone, or..."

"You mean date?" She confirmed. "Th-that sounds nice. Um, let's do it."

He was surprised at that. "Really?"

"Yeah," She nodded, "It'll be fun."

"Oh, um... o-okay. I'll uh, pick you up before the party."

"Thanks."

~ Big Hero 6 ~

On Friday, Wasabi got himself ready for his date with Venus at the party. He wore dark denim jeans, his usual black jikatabi shoes, a red headband holding his dreadlocks from his face, and a green festive sweater he knitted himself for the occasion. He only hoped that she wouldn't think he was feminine for it; that would likely ruin his chances with her. She seemed very sweet through her shyness and Goth style.

After he was ready to go, he left his apartment, locking the door behind him, and drove off to the address she gave him. After only a few minutes of driving, the faint radio being the only source of noise with Christmas music, he stopped in front of a tall apartment complex. He took out his phone to text her.

**Wasabi: I'm outside your apartment.**

**Venus: Okay; I'll be down in just a few minutes.**

**Wasabi: Take your time.**

He put his phone back in his pocket, and waited patiently, watching people come and go from the building. The entrance was decorated with twinkling lights, along with a wreath on the door, and he could see a large tree in the lobby.

Soon, he saw her coming out, and quickly came out of the car to greet her. She looked radiant in her red and black plaid dress, which had white accents and a black/white petticoat under it for more volume, a black cardigan with candy canes embroidered on the shoulders, emerald green velvet leggings, cherry red Doc Martens boots, a glittery poinsettia headband, and spiral Christmas tree drop earrings. She had black smokey eyeshadow that made her green eyes stand out, a little touch of blush, and nude-colored lipstick.

"Wow," Wasabi breathed in awe, "Y-you look amazing."

Venus blushed timidly. "Th-thanks; you're really sweet." She put a box of treats in the back seat, using the seat belt for good measure, and headed for the passenger door.

"Oh! Uh," He opened the door for her, like how he was raised.

"Thanks," She sat in the seat, laying her purse in her lap, as he closed the door, and returned to the driver's seat. "I uh, I like your car."

"Thanks," He glanced at her, as he drove, "It's a 2031."

"Cool! That's the same year my family car is from." She tucked her hair behind her ear. "Um, I, I like your sweater too; where'd you find that?"

Shoot. "Oh um, I uh," He hesitated, but decided to be honest with her, "I... I knitted this myself."

She looked surprised at that. "Wow, really? That's amazing! You did this all on your own?"

"Yeah," He nodded, "I uh, I knitted my first sweater when I was 6."

"Wow, really? That's very impressive."

They talked the whole drive, so at the very least, there was no awkward silence between them. He learned that she's an aspiring botanist, and apparently attending SFIT starting the next month. Not to mention she has an older brother, who's a big bully to her; she showed relief at finally being away from him. She also has Hawaiian blood from her mother's side; her maternal family lives in Hawaii, and she goes every other summer with her family for a vacation.

Soon, they arrived, and parked outside the Lucky Cat, which was heavily decorated for the season. Wasabi opened the door for her, getting a cute, meek "thanks" from her, and after she grabbed her treat box, they walked inside the cafe.

"Hey, you two!" Cass greeted them, wearing a festive Santa hat. "Glad you could make it! What's in the box there?"

"Oh, I uh, I made some shortbread cookies," Venus replied, as she opened the box, "Th-they're supposed to melt in your mouth." The delicious cookies were in stacks of 6, tied together with festive ribbons. "I made them myself."

"Ooh, they smell good!" Cass smiled. "They look great! Everyone will love them!"

"Thanks; I, I hope so."

Soon, Venus was having a wonderful time at the party. She bonded well with the "nerd gang", as they called themselves, and they learned a lot about each other.

After a few minutes of dancing and snacking, Wasabi and Venus were hanging out together by the door. "So um, y-you like the cookies I made?"

"I definitely did," He nodded, "They're amazing; you've got a real gift."

She blushed shyly. "Thanks. I uh, I've been baking since my preteen years, when my mom taught me."

As they talked, the rest of the gang were watching them from the counter. "They're really hitting it off, aren't they?" Fred remarked.

"They're so cute together!" Honey Lemon gushed. "I hope they kiss!"

"Wasabi should just woman up, and make his move," Gogo crossed her arms, "They're not getting any younger."

"I know what to do!" Fred piped up. "Aunt Cass, do you have a fishing pole?"

"So, you knit, huh? What other hobbies do you have?" Venus asked Wasabi after sipping some soda.

"Well, I collect model trains and vintage typewriters, and uh, s-sustainable gardening."

"Oh, cool! I had this garden with black flowers in my backyard before I moved out. Now I just have a few around my apartment."

"Um, m-maybe sometime..."

"Hey, love birds!" Fred called out to them, and they turned in his direction. He was holding a fishing pole. "You've got a visitor!"

Wasabi dared to look up, along with Venus, and to his dismay, it was mistletoe. Of course. "Fred!"

"You know the rules!" Fred snickered, and make kissing noises.

"Ugh," He groaned in embarrassment. Of course, he wouldn't have a problem with kissing Venus, if this wasn't their first date! He didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

"Here, let me," Venus pivoted up on her toes, and gave him a little peck on his cheek.

Wasabi felt his cheeks blush red, as his friends gushed and chuckled at his flustered state, not able to resist from the adorable scene. "O-okay Fred, you can take the mistletoe away now."

"Sure thing, lover boy!" Fred reeled it away, biting his lip with a wide grin.

"Don't call me that!" Venus couldn't help but giggle; she's going to like it in San Fransokyo.

~ Big Hero 6 ~

After the party was over, Wasabi was driving Venus back to her apartment; they arrived after a few minutes of chatting. They even exchanged numbers at a red traffic light. "Thanks," She hopped out of the car after he opened the door for her. "Um, I, I had a wonderful time."

"That's good," Wasabi nodded, "Uh, I was, I was wondering... maybe I could... see you again?"

Venus took his words in, before she smiled. "That'd be wonderful."

"Great," Wasabi smiled back, "I'll um, I'll text you." Deciding to make a bold move, he leaned down, and kissed her cheek.

Venus' ivory cheeks blushed a deep red, as a little, timid grin grew on her face. She giggled, and tucked a green hair streak behind her ear. "Um," She glanced down at her boots, "I, I'll call you."

"I'll... answer." He mentally cringed at his lame response.

She giggled lightly. "I look forward to it. Um... I'll see you around."

"You too." He walked back to his car after she walked in the building.

Things just might work out between them.

~ Big Hero 6 ~

And work out they did! A year had passed since they met, they're still a couple, and they have a strong bond.

Wasabi went to Disneyland with Venus for her Christmas family reunion. With the exception of her rude, old-fashioned grandfather, her family loved him. They all had an amazing time at the happiest place on Earth, and Wasabi got along quite swimmingly with her paternal family. Not to mention he and Venus had their first kiss together while in a bakery on their own, wanting alone time.

At the moment, they're on the bed in the big, cozy RV they drove to the Anaheim parks, though are now on their way back to San Fransokyo after a long weekend. They had stopped at a gas station for the night. Venus was wearing a black soft pullover hoodie printed with Christmas lights, and matching sweatpants. Wasabi was sitting up by the pillows, with her head laying comfortably in his lap. "I uh, I'm glad my family likes you," She looked up at him, blushing as he tenderly brushed her hair from her forehead, "At least... for the most part."

"It's okay, V," Wasabi assured her, using the affectionate nickname only he could use for her, "I don't care that your grandfather doesn't like me. All that matters is that everyone else does. Especially you." He kissed her forehead.

She blushed a deeper red, as she hugged her new Minnie Mouse plushie, which he bought for her, to her chest. "I, I'm glad. That's all I want; is for you to be accepted." She then yawned drowsily, rubbing her eyes like a child would.

Wasabi's smile grew; she was so adorable. "You tired?" She nodded, her eyes droopy. "It has been a long day; I'm wiped out too. Why don't we turn in early?"

"'Kay," She agreed, and went to brush her teeth in the tiny bathroom.

The young couple shifted under the bed covers, almost feeling asleep right away from the coziness. She scooted closer to Wasabi, and snuggled in his chest, as he held her close. "G'night, V."

"G'night, Wasabi." She let her sleepy eyes close; as of then, the whole RV was silent.

Wasabi stroked her soft, dark hair as she slept peacefully. Ever since they met, and went to the party at Lucky Cat together last year, he couldn't imagine life without her. She was an amazing person; she was sweet, fun, and pleasant to be with. He yawned sleepily, and after giving Venus a kiss on her head, he drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

They're going to go far.

~ Big Hero 6 ~

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You know the rest, kids."

Venus pulled Wasabi down to her level by his red necktie, and they shared a passionate kiss, as their friends and families cried and cheered for them.

At the reception, the newlyweds slowly danced to "Merry Christmas, Darling". The bride was in a beautiful, white strapless wedding gown with red floral accents, a red lace flower veil, and green flower jewelry, while the groom wore a handsome, black and white tuxedo with a red necktie and matching headband. "Can you believe it's been 6 years since we met?" Venus remarked.

"Time really flies," Wasabi agreed, "I remember we met before Cass' Christmas party; that party was our first date."

"Yep," She kissed his cheek, leaving a little red mark from her lipstick; she also had smokey eyeshadow, "Starting that day, my life had improved significantly."

"Same here," He nodded, "Though I wish Fred didn't bring up how I called you a "Christmas angel that smells like gingerbread" during the toasts."

Venus giggled. "I think it's sweet; you really said that about me, before you even asked me out?"

"Yeah."

"That's really flattering."

"G-good," He chuckled, his cheeks red, "Um... I waited forever for this day."

"Me too," She nodded, and laid her tiny hand on his cheek with a smile, "I love you."

He smiled back, leaning into her hand. "I love you too," They shared another kiss.

~ Big Hero 6 ~

"Christmas time is here!" 6-year-old Khary Ginger cheered.

"It certainly is," Wasabi chuckled.

"Anything you're hoping for, honey?" Venus asked their son, as she held 1-year-old Rosemary Ginger in her arms. They listened, as Khary rambled about all the action figures and video games he hoped to unwrap under the tree.

Later, as Venus rocked little Rose to sleep in the nursery, Khary walked up to Wasabi. "Hey, Dad?"

"Yes, buddy?" He turned to him.

"Um... how did you and Mom meet? Tadashi Jr. was talking about how his parents met."

Wasabi smiled at the memory, as he sat next to his son on the couch. "It was actually over 10 years from just about today. I was at the Lucky Cat Cafe with my friends, when she walked in..."

* * *

**(A/N: Wow, long one! O,O Sorry this one's a little late; merry Christmas!**

**Pinterest links:**

**Venus:**

**\- Jacket: 442830575860483728**

**\- Jeans: 442830575861848195**

**\- T-Shirt: 442830575860483826**

**\- Green Boots: 442830575861810250**

**\- Stud Earrings: 442830575861848955**

**\- Dress plus Petticoat: 442830575860688133**

**\- Cardigan: 442830575861032067**

**\- Leggings: 442830575860688153**

**\- Red Boots: 442830575861810254**

**\- Headband: 442830575860905412**

**\- Drop Earrings: 442830575860484390**

**\- Cookies: 442830575860493615**

**\- Hoodie: 442830575860484425**

**\- Sweatpants: 442830575860484426**

**\- Minnie Mouse Plush: 442830575861867126**

**\- Wedding Gown: 442830575861869893**

**\- Wedding Veil: 442830575861869901**

**Hope you enjoyed!**** And that the Pinterest links are working...**** Nothing belongs to me except Venus, Khary, and Rose!)**


End file.
